Episode 3.05
'''Episode 5' is the fifth episode of ''Jamestown'' Season 3. It was written by Bill Gallagher, directed by Sarah Gorman, and premiered on SKY 1 on May 24, 2019. Synopsis Disaster looms for Pedro and Maria and Silas is tested by Chacrow's move to Jamestown. Jocelyn goes all out to get the truth from Willmus. Plot orders Chacrow to kill Silas Sharrow.]] Pedro hauls a cart around Jamestown, collecting buckets of urine. Verity Rutter waits for Tamlin Appleday to return. Pedro reunites with Maria and calls himself the “prince of piss”. They hear Chacrow being called by other Pamunkey warrior and hide. The man tells Chacrow that Opechancanough feels that Silas Sharrow knows too much about the Pamunkey and therefore must die and Chacrow must be the one to kill him. Chacrow says he’ll do as his king requests but is clearly upset and puzzled. Chacrow kills the wolf that has been slaughtering livestock around Jamestown and gifts its head to Sir George Yeardley. In return, he wants gunpowder. But the governor prefers to offer him a pair of boots instead. He shares with Temperance Yeardley his hopes of having such a respected Pamunkey warrior baptized and taking a Christian name. He wants Temperance to persuade Chacrow. Meredith Rutter sits outside his tavern for more drinking. Christopher Priestley says Verity is distressed. Meredith doesn’t recall what he did. The doctor says he told Tamlin that he was a rat that doesn’t deserve a mother and a father. Meredith says he would never say such a thing and he’ll talk to the boy. Christopher informs him that Tamlin has left Jamestown. Jocelyn Castell visits Willmus Crabtree’s shop and asks why he returned the promissory note to her when he had proof of her intention of stealing land from the Virginia Company. Willmus claims it was a mysterious impulse driven by his feelings for her. Jocelyn asks him about the ring. Willmus, however, says they both have sworn not to love and therefore are incredibly lonely. Yeardley shows Chacrow’s gift to Silas Sharrow. The governor reveals he doesn’t believe that Chacrow is in Jamestown to serve him. Thomas Redwick is certain that Chacrow is in the settlement to be Opechancanough’s eyes and ears. The governor says Chacrow wants to learn the secret of gunpowder. Redwick laughs because the Pamunkey plant the gunpowder on the ground, believing they can grow it. Yeardley orders Silas to feed Chacrow’s love of gunpowder by showing him how the English make it and promising learning. The governor wants Silas to be the one who takes Chacrow away from Opechancanough or they’ll take away the Sharrow lands. Meanwhile, Temperance is teaching Chacrow the basis of the Christian religion. She tells him about the crucifixion. Chacrow asks if Nicholas Farlow’s severed head was an offering to the spirits. Temperance says it was a punishment for his terrible crimes. Silas arrives and informs Chacrow that the governor has given him instructions. Jocelyn visits James Read’s shop. She's distressed but tells him about Crabtree’s ring and how she must find it because it could reveal the truth about this man. Chacrow learns that Yeardley allowed for him to see how gunpowder is made. Silas asks how Chacrow was capable of bringing a red wolf’s head to Yeardley. Chacrow says Silas is not Pamunkey and therefore they’ll speak English. He asks how is it possible that Silas has return to Jamestown when the Pamunkey accepted him as one of their own because Yeardley wanted him dead. Silas tells him about the golden horse. Chacrow reveals Opechancanough believes he was always a spy for Yeardley. Silas swears he could never betray him. Chacrow tells Silas about Opechancanough’s orders to kill him. Silas asks when and Chacrow promises “soon”. Meredith meets with Verity at the wharf but she refuses to speak to him. Mercy approaches and asks Verity if there is no word of Tamlin. Verity says a farmer told her the boy caught a boat to Gloaming Creek. Verity tells Mercy that Pepper Sharrow is a good man and she should have his child. Mercy says God would strike her down if she was to be pregnant and unmarried. Verity says God didn’t care when the governor killed Nicholas Farlow and placed his head on a spike. Meanwhile, Winganuske returns to Henry Sharrow. Henry says he’ll be a good husband and she promises she’ll bring him children. Jocelyn notices that Yeardley has Pamunkey labors. Maria says the other farms have too. Jocelyn is not pleased since she’s the one who suggested it and made dealings with the Pamunkey and has none working in her farm. Maria has a vision of blood dripping down Jocelyn’s head. Silas keeps showing to Chacrow how gunpowder is made. He says he’ll not ask him to deny Opechancanough but warns that if he kills an Englishman he will be hanged and the Sharrows won’t rest until he’s avenged. Chacrow recalls Silas might be the one who kills him if he fails. Silas promises Chacrow will always be his brother. They spar around but Chacrow get the better of Silas. He tells him that he brought his death upon himself. Chacrow eventually realizes it was not gunpowder Silas shown to him. Henry shows Winganuske the bed he purchased for them. She tells him that she returned because her king commanded her to. Henry says he wants her by his side but if she doesn’t want to because of Virginia’s death he won’t stop her from leaving. She reveals Opechancanough changed his name. This raises suspicion for Henry because Pamunkey change names for a reason. Redwick tells Yeardley the danger is Crabtree returning to England and therefore he must never board a ship. The governor says he might still send secret reports to the Virginia Company and if he dies the Company would send more agents to search their every dealing. Redwick recalls Willmus is impersonating a factor and therefore he can be treated as a factor and arrested. Yeardley agrees with the imprisonment so he might send a more favorable report back to England. Redwick goes to the wharf and tells Crabtree that Yeardley wishes to speak with him. Crabtree, however, asks how did he “tame” the Pamunkey Silas Sharrow. Redwick shows his wish to duel with Willmus if not for his hunchback. Willmus, however, accepts the challenge but with no weapons. They get into a fight and Crabtree wins, leaving Redwick bloody on the ground. That night at the tavern, Willmus and James Read talk about the White Lion, the vessel that brought Pedro and Maria to Jamestown. Willmus reveals the African slaves were stolen from the Spanish and no one knows who commissioned the pirates to raid the vessel. The White Lion was sunk and the crew vanished into Virginia. James doesn’t believe these men can be found. Willmus insists James was once a huntsman. James says he doesn’t want to go. Willmus promises he will. Silas asks Chacrow how he’ll die. The Pamunkey warrior promises it will happen after he shows him the last of gunpowder and he’ll face him as a friend and done with respect. Silas tells Pedro he can trust Chacrow because he knows honor. Back at Jamestown, Verity observes Meredith drinking. She’s disgusted. Mercy approaches her and says she has been thinking about her advice to take Pepper into the long grass and she can’t do it because it will be a sin. Verity laughs and walks away. Yeardley invites Christopher Priestley to his office for him to sign as a witness on his will. The doctor insists on reading it and discovers that the governor bequeaths Maria and Pedro to his children. Christopher is against it. follows Verity’s advice and has sex with Pepper Sharrow in hopes of getting herself pregnant with his child so she might marry him.]] Meredith approaches Pedro and Maria and begs them to call upon Verity to forgive him because he’s afflicted by injustice. They turn their back on him. Chacrow tells Silas to escape to the far away mountains. His people will mock him and Opechancanough will punish him but will not kill him. Silas refuses to run away and tells him the last ingredient of gunpowder. Back at Jamestown, Chacrow and Verity observe a drunken Meredith with repulse. Chacrow asks Temperance how that man can have their God in his heart when he doesn’t walk like a man nor takes care of his wife. Temperance reveals Gods once send that wrench to save her from killing a man. Verity approaches Meredith and tells him Tamlin ain’t coming back and he probably won’t last long out there and on the days he has left he believes he isn’t worth of a mother’s love. Verity wants one moment of honesty from Meredith. He says his cruelty is responsible for driving away Tamlin. At Sharrow Hundred, Henry asks Silas what if before he left the Pamunkey he heard any talking about Opechancanough changing his name. Silas recalls Henry that he has a Pamunkey wife and will have Pamunkey children so he better keep peace with them. Henry asks Silas where he is going. Silas says that he’ll choose his future. Mercy goes to the church and meets Temperance. She asks Lady Yeardley what it like is to be carrying a child. Temperance says the world is kinder and God loves a pregnant woman. Mercy decides to follow Verity’s advice and runs off to Pepper, and gives him a big kiss. That night, Jocelyn visits James Read at his shop and reveals her intentions of stealing Crabtree’s ring. James is certain she’ll succeed. Jocelyn says he might know her again if he promises not to love her. Meredith is being tormented for driving Tamlin away with his cruelty and coward’s heart. Jocelyn visits Willmus' house. She says he outwitted her at every turn which means he’s neither a factor nor a Company agent. Willmus asks if she supposes the ring will provide answers. Jocelyn reveals she tempered his wine with a sleeping potion. Silas meets with Chacrow. He reveals he didn’t bring the last ingredient to make gunpowder. Chacrow takes it as an offense. Silas says he loves Chacrow and has seen what progress has done to the English. Chacrow strikes him. Meredith prepares to jump to his death. Chacrow tries to kill Silas by strangle him with his bow but stops when Meredith jumps. Temperance runs to help Meredith and asks to raise the alarm. Meredith is in pain since he injured his back. Meanwhile, Jocelyn was able to get Crabtree’s ring and is waiting for him to wake up. It’s revealed that Crabtree hold the king’s own signet. Jocelyn says he’s the most powerful man in Virginia. Gallery 5007679.jpg 20190514_162141_165318jt3_1008_sc5_32_-adrienn-szabo-170.jpg.1280x720_q85.jpg XL2q5Jy-asset-mezzanine-16x9-frugIU9.jpg.resize.800x450.jpg Cast Main Cast * Naomi Battrick as Jocelyn Castell * Matt Stokoe as James Read * Niamh Walsh as Verity Rutter * Max Beesley as Henry Sharrow * Stuart Martin as Silas Sharrow * Jason Flemyng as Sir George Yeardley * Kalani Queypo as Chacrow * Claire Cox as Temperance Yeardley * Dean Lennox Kelly as Meredith Rutter * Steven Waddington as Marshal Redwick * Luke Roskell as Pepper Sharrow * Ben Starr as Dr Christopher Priestley * Patsy Ferran as Mercy * Ben Batt as Willmus Crabtree Recurring Cast * Rachel Colwell as Winganuske * Raoul Max Trujillo as Opechancanough Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes